


Everything Between The Beginning And The End

by SavageCookie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, and possibly angst, there will be eventual smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageCookie/pseuds/SavageCookie
Summary: When Kevin suddenly finds himself face to face with a young man who may be a South Side Serpent, how does he end up being pushed against a fence and kissing him and what happens after?This will be a collection of Kevin Keller and Joaquin fics, Everything between the beginning and the end. Starting at the beginning.





	1. The Start at the Twilight Drive In theater

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, there was a massive lack of Kevin and Joaquin fics so I wrote my own. Sorry if this isn't the best, I haven't written anything that's not academic in 3 years (uni has ruined me for creative writing) If there are any spelling mistakes let me know and I'll change them :)

Kevin turned around, his eyes went wide as he saw a young man who was tall, with dark hair right in front of him. He wore a blue t-shirt with a funny logo on it, and a dark denim jacket over the top. His blue jeans were rolled up to show the black leather boots he was wearing. His jaw was sharp, and his eyes were bright and piercing. Kevin realised he was one of guys he saw earlier when Veronica made the gang bangers shut up. 

“Not so tough without your beard huh?” The young man said, his voice was deep.

There was a short pause before Kevin spoke “I don’t need her to be a beard.”

“C’mon then” The young man said as he smirked. The young man grabbed one of Kevin's arm pulling him away from the concession stand. Kevin ended up in a small alley between two buildings, there was a chain link fence at the end of the two buildings. Kevin got lightly pushed against the wall of one of the buildings making him drop the popcorn spilling it along the ground, the can of cherry cola rolled away as it hit the ground. 

“What are you going to do then, hit me?” Kevin asked his teeth gritting as his anger was rising. He was waiting for a punch to the face or stomach. Kevin knew he could throw a few punches and defend himself if he needed to. The young man stepped forward, his harsh gaze turning into a gentle one. He whispers “No, I'm not"

Kevin's heart starting beating faster in his chest, he suddenly forgot how to breathe when a pair of rough lips met his in a rushed kiss. The young man pulled away from the kiss and gave Kevin a gentle smile. Kevin breathed in the scent of the young man, he smelt of musk that had a slight sweet scent to it, and a sparse smell of cigarettes lingered on him. 

"Is that okay?" The young man whispered. Kevin leaned forward and kissed him again. Kevin felt hands move to his waist pulling him in closer as the kiss deepened, Kevin could vaguely taste buttery popcorn and Dr Pepper on the other man's lips. Kevin pulled away from the kiss. “I have to go” Kevin whispered, as he thought of Veronica and Cheryl waiting for him in the truck. He can hear the movie still playing in the background but he’s not paying attention to it, he’s only paying attention to the young man with the piercings eyes in front of him. The young man nodded and stood back letting Kevin walk away from the wall. They were now standing in the middle of the small alleyway. He pressed another kiss to Kevin’s lips, Kevin cupped the back of the young man’s neck pulling him closer, making the kiss last longer. Kevin grabbed him by the waist pulling him closer as the kiss deepened. Kevin felt the chain link fence hit his back and he got gently pushed up against it. 

Kevin’s hands ran through the dark hair of the young man, now making it an array of messy locks. Rough lips pressed hotly against his smooth ones, one hand was holding onto the lapels of Kevin's tan jacket pulling him into the kiss, the other hand was gripping the fence making it rattle behind Kevin as his back was being pushed into it. The young man's hips pressing into his own. Kevin let out a soft moan as the young man started to kiss and gently bite down the side of Kevin’s neck, Kevin moved his hand under the man's jaw tilting his head up to kiss him again. The young man softly bite Kevin's bottom lip making Kevin part his lips slightly letting the rushed kiss deepen. A denim clad thigh slipped between Kevin’s legs, rubbing against his hard on that was already straining against his pants. 

“Oh god” Kevin whispered breathlessly into the young man’s mouth. Kevin pulled away from the kiss, he removed his hands from the other man's dark and now tangled hair and gently pushed him away by his shoulders. 

“Okay, okay, this time, I really need to go” Kevin says breathlessly while smiling. The young man smiled and leaned in kissing Kevin once again, his hand was scrunching up fabric of Kevin’s jacket the other still gripping the fence behind him. Kevin placed a hand on the young man’s chest gently pushing him away again. 

The young man leaned back “I’m Joaquin, by the way” he said as he moved both of his hands onto Kevin’s chest, running his hands down the line of the jackets zipper.

“Give me your phone” Kevin said, Joaquin quickly handed his phone over. Kevin fiercely entered his number as Joaquin leaned into him. “This is my phone number, use it” Kevin says as pushes the phone into Joaquin chest. Joaquin grabbed his phone back and looked at the phone number.

“Kevin Keller” Joaquin said in a low whisper. He raised his head looking back into Kevin’s eyes.

“As, as, as in Sheriff Keller?” He stammered disappointingly. 

Kevin shook his head a little in disbelief “Is that a problem?” He asked. Joaquin looked down to the ground, and leaned away from Kevin. He bit his lip and pushed one of this sleeves up, revealing the two-headed snake tattoo on his forearm.  
“Is, is this a problem?” He stammered nervously, looking at Kevin. Kevin looked down and saw the South Side Serpent tattoo on Joaquin’s forearm, his eyes wide. 

“I won’t tell if you won’t tell” He said after a small pause, his eyes gazing from the tattoo back to Joaquin’s face. Joaquin’s smiled and grabbed the lapels of Kevin's jacket pulling him closer for another kiss. Kevin's fingers instantly found there way to the dark messy locks of Joaquin's hair. After a moment, Joaquin pulled away from the kiss, he let go of Kevin’s jacket and stepped back unpinning Kevin from the fence.

“You better go, don't want your beard getting worried” Joaquin said teasingly with a smile on his face, Kevin laughed at him shaking his head a little. 

"And you better call me” Kevin said still breathlessly with a smirk on his lips. Kevin placed a chaste kiss on Joaquin’s lips as a goodbye before walking past him. The can of cherry cola, gummy worms and the spilled popcorn lied abandoned on the ground as Joaquin left the alley way just after Kevin.

When Kevin gets a text from Joaquin later that night, he couldn't help but grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin gets a call late at night from Joaquin. Fluff ensures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really hard to write... Its super fluffy and explores the different side of Joaquin. It was meant to get slightly angsty but it didn't fit in with this chapter and hopefully this isn't too out of character for them both not that there was much character to work with. (Also I have no idea about cars I own a Holden astra which is the Australian version of the Astra by Chevrolet and they are cheap af cars.)
> 
> Please tell me what you think by leaving Kudos or a comment!!

Kevin lied on the couch aimlessly, it was late at night and the house was quiet besides the white noise coming from the TV that Kevin wasn’t even paying attention to as he was busy scrolling through his phone. He got a text earlier in the evening from his dad saying he would be home later than normal, so he was home alone again for most of the night. Kevin checked the notification on his phone there were new texts from Veronica and Archie but none from Joaquin. It’s been four days after the night of the Twilight Drive In and even though Joaquin had texted him later that night they haven’t talked since. Kevin sighed from boredom and placed his phone down next to him on the couch.

Kevin knew he needed to get up and change as he was still wearing his collared checkered shirt with his black sweater over it, and a pair of dark blue jeans. His clothes were slightly dishevelled from wearing them all day. Instead he leaned over and grabbed the remote of the TV switching it over to a different outlet so he could watch Netflix. Kevin was immersed in the show he was watching and was startled when his phone rung. He quickly picked paused Netflix and picked up his phone, Kevin saw the I.D on the phone and smiled.

“Hey Joaquin” He said trying to contain his excitement.

“H-Hey, are you busy?” Joaquin asked nervously.

Kevin looked over to the TV were the show was paused, part of him wanted to tell Joaquin he was busy just to see his reaction instead he sighed.

“No, not really” He said.

“Do you want to meet up?” Joaquin said with a small amount of confidence.

There was a silence for a few seconds before Joaquin spoke again “Unless you don’t want to, if not that’s okay”

“No! I want to” Kevin said eagerly.

Joaquin let out a small chuckle as he said “Okay, I’ll pick you up, down the street from Pop’s in 15 minutes”

“Yeah, I’ll see you then.” Kevin replied with a smile on his face and nodding even though Joaquin wouldn’t be able to see.

Kevin put his phone day and raced upstairs to his room, he looked in the mirror and smoothed out the clothes. He grabbed his tan leather jacket, his wallet and the keys to his truck, he walked downstairs and quickly grabbed his phone that was on the couch and made his way to the truck that was parked outside. Kevin turned on the radio to drown out his thoughts, once he got to Pop’s he parked in the small lot behind the building. Kevin slipped on the tan jacket over the sweater and locked the door to the car, he started walking down the street. Soon Kevin reached the end of the street where he was meeting Joaquin, he stood under the street light alone. The trees swayed with the light breeze that was flowing through the town, the air was crisp and cold.

He grabbed his phone from his pocket, the screen of his phone lit up and he read the time 11.03pm. He slipped the phone back into his pocket, he soon got lost in his thoughts. What would he do if his dad; the town’s Sheriff found out that his son not only kissed a South Side Serpent but also exchanged numbers and that he was on his way to meeting him now. What does Joaquin want out of this?

“Oh my god” Kevin whispered to himself shaking his head in disbelief.

Kevin snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a deep voice teasingly say “Are you going to get in, or stand there all night?”

Kevin looked over and saw Joaquin leaning over the passenger seat of an old, black Chevrolet Astra he was driving. Once Kevin got in the car, Joaquin pulled the car away from the curb and soon the car was speeding down the street.

After a few minutes of peaceful silence Kevin looked over to Joaquin, and quietly asked “Where are we going?”

A smile spread across Joaquin’s face, the skin around his eyes crinkled as he smiled, his eyes were full of emotion.

“There is this look out just out of town, and you can see all of Riverdale.” Joaquin said softly as he quickly glanced at Kevin.

Kevin didn’t say anything else, he just smiled shyly. He didn’t see it before, but he saw it now, the softness in Joaquin’s piercing blue eyes, and the kindness in his deep voice. Kevin didn’t realise that they had arrived until Joaquin turned off the engine of the car, he looked out the front screen window and saw an amazing view. The stars shined brightly in the dark sky, the town below was only lit up by street lights. Joaquin turned on the radio and a soft song played through the speakers of the car.

He glanced over at Kevin, Kevin’s eyes shone bright and a small smile was on his face as he looked at the beautiful view of Riverdale. Joaquin placed his hand on Kevin’s cheek, he moved Kevin’s head slightly, Joaquin leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Joaquin nibbled on Kevin’s bottom lip and the kiss deepened. Joaquin let out a small chuckle as Kevin tried to pull him closer but couldn’t because of the gear shift between them. Kevin leaned back into his seat and glanced at the clock, his eyes widened in shock as he read the time 12.43am.

“I need to get back home” Kevin said with a disappointed tone.

“Why, do you have curfew?” Joaquin asked with teasing smirk. Kevin’s eyebrows furrowed as a frown appeared on his face.

“Yeah, I do” He said as he sunk into his seat.

Joaquin turned on the engine of the car and soon they were headed back to Pop’s, music was still playing through the speakers of the car. Kevin let out a sigh and leaned his head further into the headrest of the seat.

The car stopped just down the road from Pop’s, where Joaquin originally picked him up. Joaquin leaned over and pulled Kevin into a heated kiss, Kevin let out a small moan as Joaquin bit his lower lip causing the kiss to deepen.

“I should go” Kevin said after the broke the kiss. Joaquin smirked, his hands dropping from Kevin’s jacket. “Always comes down to you leaving the ball” Joaquin said teasingly. Kevin leaned forward and kissed Joaquin again. 


End file.
